hamiltonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Den
Residental |factions =Slaver's Guild |map name =denbus1.map (Den West Side) denbus2.map (Den East Side) denres1.map (Den Residential) }} "Khans of New California" The Den, found six squares east and three squares south of Arroyo, is a safe haven for drug and slave trading. In some ways, the Den might be considered a "mini-New Reno." They are both semi-stable, but have no central authority: while the Den is more focused on slaving, and New Reno is more focused on prostitution, they both share an economy dependent on gambling, prostitution, drugs, and slavery. Background The Den would be a seething cesspit of vice if it were just a little larger; as it is, the best it can manage is a slow boil of greed, avarice, and self interest rule in this small town. You could even say that the church has been rededicated to the pursuit of greed.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets Layout The Den is divided into two districts, with an additional unimplemented location accessible through an exploit or the main menu Recording feature. West Side The West Side is where most of the shops are. It is home to Becky's casino and a Brotherhood of Steel outpost. In the lower area of the west side is Smitty's Workshop where he has a working car that needs a battery. East Side The East Side is where the Slaver's Guild has its headquarters. There is also an old church, a graveyard, Mom's Diner, and the Hole Bar. Digging up any grave besides Anna's will drain a lot of Karma. The graves in the graveyard, starting with the one in the upper right, can be dug up for some items. Den Slave Run This location, in the vicinity of the Den, is only available in conversation with Metzger of the Slaver's Guild, after agreeing to catch slaves for him during a slave run. Residential There is also a part called the Residential, but it can only be accessed by pressing the 3 key when the picture of the Den is shown (also works from the map itself). It is home for the citizens of the Den. There are four buildings, and many squatters around the area. Here, the cut quest to find a way to get the orphans off the streets would take place. Buildings Inhabitants Related quests Find a way to get the orphans off the streets }} Notes * The background music is Khans of New California, which was originally used for the Khan Base in Fallout 1. * It should be stressed that the orphaned children in the Den can also steal vital quest items and there is no information to the Chosen One if they do so. The belongings can, however, be stolen back anytime. * Sometimes the children will take the stolen items to Tubby or Flick, who will then sell them in their shop - even unique items such as keys. Oddly, killing Flick and Tubby do not seem to put a stop to the thievery. Earlier versions of the game did simplify this situation somewhat, however, through a display of either imperfect programming or a truly heartwrenching example of childhood innocence: the children would continue to deposit stolen goods onto Flick or Tubby's corpse, even after they die to halt their influence. These items could then be easily retrieved until the corpse(s) disappeared. * The Den was one of the few areas (along with Vault City) that ended up being close to the original vision of the creators of the first Fallout, before they left Interplay. * It is never dark in the residential part of the Den. * One addict is so drugged they will be hostile. The addict is a random person. Appearances The Den appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes The town map background is actually an aerial map of Phoenix, AZ from 1885Phoenix aerial map on Wikipedia Gallery FO2 Den Disperses Ending.png|City walls of the Den in the bad endings References Category:Den de:Den es:Den fr:The Den ja:The Den pl:Nora pt:The Den ru:Дыра zh:丹恩城 uk:Діра